the white dragon
by max012
Summary: Eragon was taken down and now Razmark has taken over and he decided to kill the dragons again, now the worlds fate is in the hands of a girl of 14 and along the way she finds out the truth about her parents fate and their secret. plz review its my first 1
1. prologue

Prologue

It's been 72 years since Eragon took down Galbatorix and it has been 24 years since Razmark took down Eragon. Razmark decided to bring back the dark ages, and is now trying to kill all the dragons, but there is still hope. A small band of rebels made up of maybe 5 or 6 dragon riders who are allied with the Varden and the Elves. The only reason why the Varden and the Elves are in league with the dragon rider rebels is because Arya (the queen of elves) and Nidrin (the leader of the Varden) swore to take revenge on Razmark for the loss of their friend. And there's that old fortune teller with her werecat. The Dragon riders live up in the north on an island that only dragon riders can find; no-one knows why others can't. Not many people manage to get even close to the island, and if they do, then they don't come back. My parents didn't. Razmark burns villagers for fun and just floats up in the air with his unnaturally big dragon and laughs. The survivors are forced to slavery. I only survived because I was hidden under ground. I heard my neighbor's yells of pain as I cowered under the ground. A high pitched sound knocked me out. I found out later that my parents were sent to find the island. When I woke up I was in a secret village behind a waterfall. It's more like a refugee village. Razmark never dared go into the island. He once had 13 dragon riders, but one by one, they were killed by the rebels. Now Razmark only stands, but rumor says that he has creatures so old, that even the elves forgot about them. But know that that rumor had reached the Elves; they remembered and are getting ready for it. The Rebel dragon rider's wont attack Razmark until the white dragon joins them. The white dragon is the most ancient of all beings. It has no master, and is supposed to be the strongest thing in Alagaesia and lives in the lost land. No-one believed there was one, but no-one believed there was more land to discover and when the rebel dragon riders found new land, people started to believe in everything. No-one knows what the lost land looks like. But there's one thing for sure, it's lost.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

Burnt to ashes

"Sonea get up! Your gonna be late for the towns meeting and you've been late

Three times in one month!" Jared yelled. Sonea was an orphan found at a burned down village, Jared was the only volunteer to take her in. Sonea rose with a groan. She jumped off her bad and quickly got dressed. Sonea walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. Jared stuffed an apple in her hand. "c'mon, what are you waiting for, the grass to grow?" Jared said. "Is this all I get for breakfast?" Sonea asked. "Well if you had got up earlier you would have had more!" Jared said. Sometimes Sonea thought that Jared thought that his part as a guardian was to act like a mother. There was a scream from outside followed by shouts. Jared ran to the door and pushed it open. Sonea poked her head through the hallway and looked over Jared's shoulder. People were running towards the end of the cave. The cave is hidden behind a waterfall and in it is a refugee village. The refugee village is made of people who managed to escape their village when Razmark attacked. Jared slammed the door shut. Sonea could still hear the shouts of her neighbors. "What's happening?" Sonea asked. "It's too early, she's not ready" Jared mumbled under his breath. "What aren't I ready for?" tell me!" Sonea demanded. Jared looked at Sonea, grabbed her wrist "come with me" he said. Sonea let Jarred drag her. Jared guided her to his room, Jared's room had a single bed, a closet, a desk with tones of paper on it and a small side table. Jared let go of Sonea's wrist and searched the walls with his hands. The sound of an explosion erupted somewhere. Sonea looked around scared that someone could jump out at any moment and attack them. Sonea saw her sword leaning against the wall. Next to it was Jared's. Sonea ran to her and Jared's swords and picked them up. She ran back to Jared and laid his sword on the ground. Sonea took her sword out of it's sheath. Sonea inspected her sword like she had done every time before she took used it.

Her sword was pure white with a white diamond at the bottom. Jared said it was her fathers. She had asked Jared many times how the sword was made and Jared would always answer with the story of her father and the traveler. Jared said that Sonea's father always dreamed of travelling into the unknown. One day Sonea's father was travelling along a path he had found on his way to the village. Her father had travelled for many days wanting to see where the path led him. Jared said that the path her father had travelled had been one that was only visible to her father; apparently her father had left a trail for the village to follow if they wanted to find him. But the village did not see the path that her father had seen. They all went back to their homes except for Jared. Jared had followed the trail that her father had left, and as he walked along the trail it became clear to Jared that there was a path. He said that the trees would always lean over to one side. Jared at first thought it was they were natural or it was the wind or both, but after a while plants and bushes started to lean to one side to. Jared had also found a note stuck onto a tree. The note said '_if you have made it this far then you are very close to the answer I have been seeking all my life, if you wish to remain with and friends go back, if you wish to know the secrets of the world, go forth.' _ Jared had decided to go forth for he had no family, they were all dead and Sonea's father was his best friend. By the time Jared had gone managed to cross the forest her father had stopped leaving a trail. But after the forest there was nothing. Just a desert that stretched far and wide. But Jared continued. He knew that her father would not stop. After a couple of days Jared was rotting away as the day burned his skin and the knight froze him to death, he barely had food and any water left to survive a couple of days more. But Jared still kept on going. When one day he was watching his feet cross the desert, the sand of the desert disappeared and replaced with grass, fallen leaves and plants. Jared looked around him and saw that he was in a forest. Jared took a step back and the forest disappeared and the desert came into view. Jared walked forward into the thing that led him into the forest and kept on walking. One the first day in the forest he was kidnapped by these tall, elegant creatures that had magic but been dragon riders. They had pointed ears and called themselves the aikne. Jared was taken to the aikne's city. And the city forest was the city. They had used their magic to make the trees do what ever they wanted and made the trees make them a place to live. The trees branches grew bigger and longer and wrapped themselves around each other making houses. Jared told the aikne that they had people like them from where he came from called elves. The aikne said that the elves came from the aikne. The elves are as strong as them but not as pure. They said there was a time were they were forced to breed with humans or there race would disappear. And from the aikne and humans came the elves. Jared was taken to a place where other humans had stumbled into the forest. Jared had found Sonea's father in a library reading. Her father told Jared to take this sword that was given to him and give it to Sonea. Jared argued as much as he could to make her father come back but it didn't work. Sonea's father said that the sword was made from a metal that fell from the sky and is very rare. The handle was made from the tree that was in the exact centre of the forest. And the Gem was the soul of the many aikne who did not wish to be buried but to be useful even in death, so when they die the aikne's souls enter the gem and stores all of its power into it to be a source of energy for helpless people to call upon.

Sonea snapped back into the present as one of the walls around her moved. Jared grabbed her hand again, picked up his sword and Sonea's swords sheath. Sonea took her sword's sheath and strapped it to her belt and slid her sword into it. Jared strapped his sword onto his belt. A doorway appeared in a the wall Jared was searching. But before Sonea could say ask what Jared had done he ran to the door, pulled it open and ran through the dark corridor that was behind the door, dragging Sonea along. Sonea managed to make Jared let go and followed him. The corridor was short and at turned a lot. At the end of it there was a hole which sunlight shone through. You could see the sky and hear the water from the water fall rushing down to the lake below. Jared stopped and looked at Sonea. "are you afraid of falling from extreme heights?" he asked. Sonea gulped and nodded. Jared smiled and said "it's time you faced your fears" and grabbed her hand and jumped out of the passage and out into the open air pulling Sonea along. Below them there was 24 stories of nothing and the lake of which the water from the water fall fell into. Sonea screamed as she fell and Jared laughed. Sonea was looking below at the lake that was rapidly becoming bigger. They splashed into the water sending little droplets of water everywhere. Water wrapped itself around Sonea and Jared sending them 3 meters underwater. Sonea and Jared swam to the top of the lake and broke the waters surface as their heads went above the water's surface. Sonea and Jared swam to the edge of the lake and dragged themselves onto dry land. Sonea smelt smoke and looked at the water fall. The cave behind it where they lived was sending smoke into the open air. This meant that they had burnt the village. The bodies of villagers appeared as they were thrown out of the cave and into the lake. Sonea saw that the body's had blood all over them and some with arrows and axes. They were dead bodies. Dead bodies of the villagers from a village that has been burnt to ashes.


End file.
